Bookworm and the Beast
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: She could guess that her best friends were probably having a better summer than her. While Lucy was off gallivanting with a fun guy, she was having problems of her own, all revolving around a spiky-haired, 'supposed' delinquent. Fairytale? Hardly.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

So, a little while ago, I posted a one-shot entitled 'Give Me That Book!' Well, I realised that there were two more couples that I could have written about, so I decided to give my next favourite Fairy Tail pairing a shot! Enjoy!

Also, although it's not necessary to read 'Give Me That Book!', I do recommend it just in case you get a bit lost when I make reference to it. (By the way, I say the word 'henjin'. From Google Translate, it means weirdo. But you 'Give Me That Book' readers out there should know that. :P)

* * *

**Bookworm and the Beast**

She could venture a guess and say that her best friends were probably having a better summer than her.

While Lucy was off gallivanting in the library with a _clearly _humorous and fun guy, she was having problems of her own.

Placing a teen fiction book back in its proper place in the shelves, she felt a pair of eyes boring in the back of her head. Swiftly, she turned around, but caught no glimpse of the pierced boy that she _knew _was there, watching her _every move_.

It was ever since that day she and Juvia tagged along to the library. How she loved the building. Filled with _that _many books under one roof, who wouldn't? But, she regretted the day that she had gone with Lucy. The day when those three boys had come barging into their lives.

Afterwards, she had been seeing more and more of the pierced boy in particular. He aggravated her the first time she saw him. She knew that one should never judge a book by its cover, but it was hard _not _to when said boy had piercings and a gruff aura. Everyone who saw him at first glance would immediately be drawn to the conclusion that he's a _delinquent_.

Then, a week after the 'library day', as she was taking a sneak peek at a new novel that had come into their store, _he _walked in, heading straight for her. She tried to be welcoming, like her boss had _explicitly _told her to be, but the teen just treated her with aggression, demanding to know where the non-fiction works were.

She was baffled, not thinking him the type to read non-fiction books – or read in _general _at all. But, being the polite person she was, she pointed to her left, where she knew shelf upon shelf of factual books lay in waiting. He nodded before causally walking off. She glanced after him, still confused at his actions.

It didn't stop there. Day in and day out, he appeared, asking the same question each and every single time. Though it was confusing at the start, she gradually became fed up. Yet, wanting to keep her summer job in such a wonderful place such as the bookstore, she silently seethed to herself as she pointed him in the right direction.

Oh how she was going to _love _it when she would whine to Lucy about all of it.

**..O..**

"I blame you," she said flatly, talking through the phone that she had placed on her right ear. In her other hand, she eating a bag of Doritos as she read a book laid flat in front of her. She heard a sigh come from the other end, knowing it to be said person she was blaming. Another person's giggle could be heard as well. "I blame you for _all _of this."

She was in a three-way phone call between herself, Lucy and Juvia. Since they were the ones in the library that day they had first met the boys, she was free to complain and whine about it _all _to the pair.

"I'm really sorry about this Levy-chan! I didn't know that his friends were just as deranged as he was," she cried out apologetically. "Well, not surprising that all idiots befriend each other."

"And you just so happened to get the idiot, while Juvia's out chasing after the exhibitionist – so _I _get stuck with the stalker delinquent?" she practically shouted through the phone. As she did so, her bag of Doritos went flying, scattering pieces all over her bed and book. "And now there are chips all over my new book! I blame you for all this."

"Calm down. Juvia doesn't want to hear one of her friends in distress," Juvia stated, as Lucy began another fit about the girl referring to herself in third person. Levy mumbled to herself and dropped the phone on her pillow, picking up the pieces of food, occasionally popping one into her mouth. When she picked up the phone once again, she heard a round of giggles.

"What's so funny?" she asked, gulping down a chip.

"Well, Lucy-san just said that you and that pierced friend were –" Juvia was cut off when Lucy loudly shushed her. Juvia complied and stopped talking, but Levy narrowed her eyes.

"Were what?" she asked in a low tone.

"Nothing Levy-chan!" Lucy screamed out, giggling nervously afterwards. Levy knew that the blonde girl could never keep a secret, especially from her.

"Bookworm and the Beast," Juvia muttered absentmindedly. Lucy squeaked, knowing that the next time she'd see her friend; she would never survive the meeting. Levy clenched her fist before slamming it down on the pillow.

"_Excuse me_?"

Both Lucy and Juvia giggled nervously before saying their extremely rushed goodbyes. When Levy heard the dial tone, she sighed, closing her phone and putting it to the bedside table. She then picked up her book and began reading again, though the single phrase just _wouldn't get out of her mind_.

"Bookworm and the Beast... Just what the _hell _are they thinking?"

**..O..**

It was surprising when one or more odd-looking boys came into the shop. Her boss had already gotten used to the one that followed Levy _everywhere_, but it was suspicious when more of them came in. Levy didn't like it especially, afraid that they would vandalize perfectly kept books that she wouldn't mind reading.

The door opened, and even though she was turned away from the entrance, she knew by the sound of the little bell attached to the top. She put on an award-winning smile and closed the book in her hands, quickly hiding it under the counter. Her smile faded a tad when she saw the people.

She was friendly with the two boys, but they _really _freaked her out. Simply put, they were her _stalkers _before that pierced boy came. They followed her _everywhere _when she wasn't at school. She tried to be polite, but their obsession over her was creepy.

The blonde boy – whose name she recalled as Jet – sauntered towards her first. Leaning an arm along the counter casually, he grinned. "Hello Levy-chan. I don't believe we've seen each other much during break. I missed seeing your cute little face on a daily basis."

She managed a fake laugh. "Oh? Well... thank you. It is a shame that we haven't talked much..."

The black haired boy – the one she remembers as Droy – walked forwards as well, mirroring his friend's previous actions. Levy smiled, wondering how to let herself escape the situation. "Levy, I think it's been too long since we last chatted. Last day of school, right?" Droy asked her, in a supposedly suave manner.

She nodded. "Yes, I believe it's been that amount of time. I haven't seen you guys around lately. So what are you doing here?"

They glanced at each other, before replying simultaneously. "Why, we wanted to see you Levy-chan. Is there a problem with that?"

She tapped her chin, pretending to think over it even though the answer was as clear as crystal. "I'm sorry boys, but as you can see, I'm at _work_. You guys are gonna have to leave unless you're here to buy some books."

They both pouted, going on their knees. Levy was gaping, embarrassed to be near them as they committed their foolish antics. "Please Levy-chan! We want to hang out with you now! Screw your job! Hang out with me!" Jet begged.

Droy noticed his use of 'me' and glared, elbowing him in the stomach. "Excuse me! Levy-chan wants to hang out with me more than you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two boys went head to head, ready to turn fists against each other. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her boss coming out, looking quite annoyed at the commotion. If she was caught knowing them, she was going to be fired for sure.

"Levy-san," her boss began, looking disdainfully at the bickering boys. "There seems to be a disturbance here. Do you know who these two boys are?"

Jet and Droy looked up at her boss, and she was tempted to hide behind the counter for eternity. "Of course she –"

"I believe that these two don't know her, and are just interrupting the peace of the store," a gruff voice cut in. Levy watched in amazement as a spiky-haired boy picked the two boys up by the back of their collars, lifting them up a few inches off the ground. Jet and Droy struggled, both wondering who the mysterious person was.

"Oh!" her boss replied, looking flustered. She turned to Levy, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry then Levy-chan. I thought that you were associated with the boys but it seems that they're not. I'm sorry again. If you want, I'll let you off an hour early, as my apologies."

Levy shook her head, flushing slightly. "No! It's fine! You don't have to let me out early!"

Her boss frowned. "Oh. But I insist! Also," she turned to the pierced boy. "Thank you so much for helping us calm them down. The world needs more gentlemen like you!"

Levy nearly choked from the statement, wanting nothing more than to counter it with a snide argument. She kept her mouth shut as the pierced boy acknowledged the compliment, smirking slightly. "No worries madam. I'm just being helpful. I'll go escort these two out now. I'll see you next time, _Levy-chan_."

Levy blushed, wanting nothing more than to hit the boy on the arm. The manager giggled and ushered him out. Levy, not wanting to be rude, replied. "Thank you for doing that..."

"Gajeel."

She found the name interesting, and couldn't resist letting out a small smile. "Thanks Gajeel. I'll see you some other time."

Gajeel nodded, sparing a small smile as he dragged the two out. Once they were all out the door, her boss slammed the door, brushing her hands afterward.

She winked at Levy. "Looks like that boy has a crush on you Levy-chan! He's not a bad catch either, no matter what he looks like. It's almost like Beauty and the Beast..."

"Don't mention that fairytale!" Levy shouted abruptly, shocking the living daylights out of her boss. But at the evil-eye that her boss began giving her, she shied away, dropping her voice to a low mutter. "I mean... Sure... Beauty and the Beast... Whatever you want to believe..."

**..O..**

It was on the 42nd day (and no, she was _not _counting the days since she had first seen him in her workplace) that he visited the bookstore when she finally summoned the will to ask him the question that she's been wanting to know the answer to ever since he first walked through the doors.

She was sorting books in the reference section, knowing all too well of the teenaged delinquent that stood near her. She stayed silent, not wanting to immediately startle and scare him off before she had the chance to question him.

Placing the final book in the shelf, she dusted her hands and spun on her heel. She stopped abruptly when she almost crashed into the aggravating teen in front of her, holding a stack of books in his arms. Looking up, she saw that he was searching for more books, unaware of his surroundings. Something in her screamed that it was the perfect opportunity to see what he had been visiting the store for all this time.

She looked at the spine of the books, eyes wide in interest. She was floored at the titles of them. _Hundred Years of History – Magnolia's Tales_, _Magnolian War and Conflict_, _The Fables of Magnolia_, _Magnolia throughout the Years_; each book all had something to do with the history of their country.

Gajeel, who was looking at more books in higher shelves, nearly jumped at the sight of a blue-headed bookworm analysing the books with great curiosity. He shuffled away, grumbling defensively at his expense. She smiled softly, somehow understanding his situation.

"You're flunking History, aren't you?" she asked, rhetorically for the most part.

He flinched, turning away further. He didn't need some... pint sized shrimp judging him about his terribly low scores in a subject that he _needs _to pass if he wants to make it to the next grade. "I ain't flunking history shrimp. Mind your own business."

She smiled knowingly, finding it amusing to see him so... _awkward_. She knew that she had been holding a grudge against him for a _long _time, but she could never deny someone in need to intellectual help – no matter who it was. "Would you like me to help you? Tutor you maybe?" she offered.

She watched him splutter – almost comically actually. Seeing him react in such a way – maybe he wasn't as _bad _as she had originally thought from his past actions and his appearance. He eyed her suspiciously. "And why the hell are you offering to help me?" he asked grumpily.

She shrugged. "I can't turn my back on anyone who's failing a subject, no matter _who _the person is." She emphasized her point by staring pointedly at him.

He mumbled to himself for a bit, while she waited for an answer quietly. After a few moments, he spoke. "7 Dragana Road. 5:00 pm tomorrow."

With that, he stalked off, books in hand, headed towards the cashier. She couldn't stifle her forming grin, happy that she could help someone. She didn't even mind that it was her supposed 'beast' that she was helping.

**..O..**

Truthfully, she had only expected it to be a single session for their tutoring meeting - a single time where she would teach him about their country's wondrous history for two hours before she would head off, never to see him again.

She didn't expect it to become an 'every-other-day' meeting between them.

More so, she _never _expected that she would look forward to it, each and every single time before she would leave to go to his house.

Their first tutoring session comprised of her lecturing him about the country's earliest beginnings and berating him whenever he would mindlessly drift off. Unsurprisingly enough, more of the latter had happened instead of the former.

After that, their study sessions grew more fun – more _casual_. She even grew a liking for the cat that he owned, Lily, and was startled when she saw how... _affectionate _Gajeel was when near the feline. It was awkwardly cute for him to act that way.

There was a mutual agreement that they never go to the library, both knowing that their friends met up there on a daily basis, doing God-knows-what with each other. They both made bets about the pair, Levy claiming that the pink-haired 'henjin' (as Lucy liked to call him) was going to ask her out on the last day of the break.

Gajeel had only scoffed, saying that the boy wouldn't have the balls to do it.

Nearing the end of their vacation, their study session had pretty much turned into hanging out with each other, talking about anything and everything – from the trivial to the important.

She hadn't realised how much she enjoyed spending time with him until the final day of their break had dawned upon them, along with revelation that they probably wouldn't be able to see each other for most of the year.

She went to his house, arriving at the front door at 5:00 pm sharp. She felt nervous, though she didn't know why. Was she sad at the fact that it was their final study session of the break? Had she really gotten that close with him?

He opened the door for her and she entered, walking to the living room where they had been in for most of the summer. Papers and books were already scattered about, and Levy was silently proud at the fact that he had been studying before she arrived.

She gave him a practice test that she had created, covering all the topics that they had gone through during the course of their sessions. She had allocated him a time of an hour and a half – more than enough for him to finish, if he _had _been paying attention while she taught him.

It gave her more than enough time to think about their relationship. Yes, they were friendly. And yes, she may have gained a _teensy _little crush on him – but!

It was never going to happen – anyone with a _brain _and a pair of eyes could see and know that it wouldn't work. It was more likely that she would end up with Jet or Droy.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that he had finished until he cleared his throat. She jumped up, snatching the paper out of his hand.

She began scanning the answers, already knowing them off by heart. Her smile grew wider and wider at seeing all the questions that he had gotten right. Yes, there were a few silly mistakes, but other than that, his score was better than what he had showed to her early on in their meetings.

Just as she finished reading his final answer, something at the bottom of the page caught her eye. She was surprised at it, knowing that it wasn't her who had wrote the little note. She took out her glasses to read it better.

She had to stifle an elated gasp.

_Hey Shrimp. Thanks for helping me out. It was actually fun. You... Do you wanna go out for some lunch sometime, just for kicks?_

She bit her lip, grabbing her red pen to write a score of 77% at the top right corner of the paper. She also included her own personal little comment, where she would usually write on what he needed to improve. Yet, at that time, it was instead something special.

She turned her head away as she handed the paper back, her face completely red. She was too embarrassed to meet his eyes, afraid of what he might say to her response.

She immediately packed up her things, but didn't miss the triumphant smile that had crossed his features. He turned to her, his smile morphing into a smirk. "I'll catch you this weekend then?"

Smiling softly, she said no words, scurrying towards the front door. As soon as she was out, she giggled excitedly and did a tiny jig, not caring about how she may look like to other people.

Yes, he was the 'beast', but just like the 'beauty', she fell for him anyway. Just change the word 'beauty' to 'bookworm' and you've got one heck of a love story. At least it might end up better than some of the books from the store.


End file.
